Such vehicle roofs are known from practice and are generally part of a passenger car. The vehicle roof can be provided with a roof opening system, which comprises a displaceable panel element, by means of which the roof opening can be closed or at least partially released. The panel element can therefore be displaced between a closed position and a released position.
In particular when the panel element of the vehicle roof described above is in the released position, there is a risk of passengers being hurled out of the corresponding vehicle through the roof opening when being flipped over, i.e. when the vehicle is overturning, or of just a body part, such as an arm, protruding through the roof opening. This poses a significant risk of injury for the corresponding passengers.
The object of the invention is to create a vehicle roof of the type described above which allows the risk of injury to be decreased for passengers during an accident relative to conventional vehicle roofs having roof openings.